One More GuyGirl Cliche Or Not
by fleacollar999
Summary: When Aidenn and Ailene accidentally tunnel underneath the Preventors Headquarters, they’re pressed into service. How will the GBoys deal with this, especially when tensions are running high in international politics? Please R & R!
1. The First Chapter!

Summary- When Aidenn and Ailene accidentally tunnel underneath the Preventors Headquarters, they're pressed into service. How will the G-Boys deal with this, especially when tensions are running high in international politics? Please R & R! 

Disclaimer- This should be obvious. I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't profit from it. If I did… well… I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction! But all original characters are MINE! Grr no takey!

One More Guy/Girl Cliché… Or … Not

The First Chapter!

_Somewhere, deep beneath the Preventors Building…_

"I think we made a slight miscalculation," Aidenn said, over the whirring of the spoons.

Ailene pushed her long brown braid over her shoulder, throwing her sister an odd look as she did so. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Aidenn pulled her dust mask off her face, "it smells like a boys' locker room." She switched her headlamp onto high and pointed at a small fissure in the ceiling of the tunnel.

Ailene stuck her nose into the air and breathed in noisily. "Oh, my God!" she gasped. "It does smell like a boys' locker room!"

_Meanwhile, in the Preventors Boys' Locker Room…_

"Dishonor!" Wufei yelled suddenly. "This locker room smells like a woman! Only the weak smell like an afternoon where puppies frolic by a trickling stream while butterflies flit about overhead!"

Quatre blushed a livid pink. "Wow, Wufei," he capped his puppies-frolicking-by-a-trickling-stream-while-butterflies-flit-about-overhead scented Lady Speed Stick A/N: I know., "that was really descriptive."

"Silence!" Duo screamed, leaning forward on one of the benches that lined the room. All of the boys looked at him. "Do you… hear voices?"

All of the boys smiled brightly as Trowa and Quatre patted his hands and Wufei leaned over to Heero, saying, "I thought the medicine was supposed to take care of this…?"

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Heero looked at the floor, "Hn. I hear voices, too." Now everyone stared at him "They're coming from beneath us."

Five pairs of trained eyes scanned the floor. Spotting a small crack in the floor near the middle of the room, Trowa walked over to the mark and beat a rhythm on the floor with his foot. _Dun-da-da-dun-dun. _The G-boys held their breath. _Dun-dun!_

The answering knocks arrived along with some muffled giggling. "Ailene, you idiot!" a voice rose through the fissure. "Now they'll **know **we're here!"

"Oh…" another voice answered, and then began giggling again.

All of the boys looked at Trowa and nodded. He then proceeded to kick a good-sized hole in the floor, raining debris down on the owners of the voices below.

_Back in the tunnel…_

"Ow!" Aidenn and Ailene cried in unison, rubbing their bruised heads the same way, each with one green eye closed, as they turned their heads up towards the newly added hole in the ceiling.

"Argh!" screamed a tall boy, with bangs that could kill someone, in pain, temporarily blinded by the beams of the two headlamps that shined into both of his eyes. At once. A blond boy led the tall boy over to a bench as he blinked in a dazed manner.

Presently the girls found themselves being lifted by a hand on the backs of their necks, respectively. Aidenn nodded, "Impressive!"

Ailene scowled and hissed, "No touching!" The very strong boy with messy brown hair (and really pretty blue eyes, Ailene thought, complete with giggling) threw them to the ground. Fortunately, they landed on a pile of dirty laundry. Unfortunately, they landed on a pile of dirty laundry.

A boy with a long brown braid comparable to Ailene's pointed at the aforementioned twin and growled, "You!"

Ailene rose slowly to her feet, narrowed her eyes, and replied, "Me." The two began to circle each other like hyenas fighting over the last chicken finger, whilst the boy armed with the deadly bangs whistled the theme to The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.

The cute blond boy wondered aloud, "What're they doing?"

Aidenn whispered, "They're measuring the comparative length-weight ratios of their braids to establish dominancy."

As both braided figures stopped and shifted seamlessly into death glare mode, the strong boy with the (giggle) pretty blue eyes said (in a sense reminiscent of Steve Irwin), "It appears to be a tie."

Both were smiling and squealing things that were later believed to be as follows: "OMG, nice braid!" "Right back at you!" "How long have you been growing yours?" "All my life!" "Me, too!" The rest of the party stared in shock and awe- actually Aidenn was glaring at Ailene.

"Oops! Pardon me," Ailene said good-naturedly to the braided one. "I'm getting a T-mail!"

"T-mail?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"Twin mail, duh!"

"Wait!" the Asian one exclaimed. "They're twins!"

"Very astute," Aidenn condescendingly drawled. "Are your parents engineers?"

Ailene looked aghast, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that! I don't care if I was thinking that, too!"

"What? It's a legitimate question! He's Asian!"

"Well, I guess we'll just goose-step our way out of here, then!"

"Oh, come on, we are not Neo-nazis or racists!"

"Oh, what was that Asian slur then?"

"Maybe I'm making fun of him because I actually like him!"

At this the Asian started backing slowly away, and the blond boy commented, "Wow! That sounded like part of our closing theme!" Everybody turned to stare at him. "What, was I the only one who knew about that?"

Wufei took the opportunity of everyone's attention being gathered and said, "Quatre! Grab the prisoners!" ("Prisoners? Who're the prisoners?" the twins asked amongst themselves.)

"I can't!" the blond boy exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest.

"Why. Not?" the Asian questioned.

"Well, if I must spell it out for you, it wouldn't look right. If I were to grab their collars, I would be reaching up because they're taller than me! That would seriously bring down the menacing factor. Same goes for Trowa, except he would be looking too far down," the blond concluded decisively. "You do it."

"I cannot touch two dishonorable women!" the Asian spat.

The strong boy sighed and grabbed their collars, looking disinterested. "I guess we should take them to our lunch meeting with Lady Une," he finally said.

"Ugh! That'll make me lose my appetite!" the Asian, of course, said.

"Get over it!" the other boys retorted.

Author's comments!- Woo! My first fan fiction! How exciting. Anyways, I know that Quatre is not so pardon the language fag-tastic as he is made out to be in the fic, but it adds humor. And gay guys are fun. And if characters are OOC, too bad. This is fan fiction, I can write it any way I want to:sticks out tongue: And other chapters are written, I just have to type them and post them. So be looking for those. - Oh, and I write this with my sis, who will soon be on as The Mysterious Racer J or something equally ridiculous. Please R & R! Auf weidersehen!


	2. The Second Chapter!

Summary- When Aidenn and Ailene accidentally tunnel underneath the Preventors Headquarters, they're pressed into service. How will the G-Boys deal with this, especially when tensions are running high in international politics? Please R & R! 

Disclaimer- This should be obvious. I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't profit from it. If I did… well… I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction!

One More Guy/Girl Cliché… Or … Not 

The Second Chapter!

Lady Une stomped her foot impatiently and glared at her watch. The boys were late. Their food arrived before them, even Quatre's lobster flown in from Paris. She turned and stared out of the window opposite the door, aiming a death glare at the puppies frolicking by a trickling stream while butterflies flitted about overhead. (The puppies began to whimper and the butterflies quickly developed rigor mortis.)

As the Great Outdoors suddenly began rushing in (at least the scent did), Lady Une knew that the boys had entered the room. Or at least, Quatre had.

"Quatre," she sighed, "have you started wearing more perfume than is necessary?"

"It's **cologne**!" the blond boy retorted, shaking his finger for emphasis.

The woman grinned evilly and sneered, "I know. Mwa ha ha ha ha--" Une had turned to face the boys and saw amongst them two girls. "Excuse me," she pulled the boys away from the strange sight. "But are these girls **real** or a side effect of my pills?"

Heero wore a pained look as he answered, "Real."

Lady Une nodded and sighed deeply, "Is this a… hormonal thing?" While all of the G-Boys, except Quatre, cringed, Lady Une put her head in her hands, "Then **what**, pray tell, are they doing here?"

"You might want to ask **them** that," Wufei snorted.

Lady Une walked over to Aidenn and Ailene. "Girls, girls, please sit down, get comfortable, have something to eat," she motioned towards the table. Aidenn picked up a box of Chinese food only to have it ripped out of her hands by the grump Asian boy, as Ailene and Duo made peanut butter sandwiched and began to talk about braids.

Aidenn tugged on the box again, "Come on, Asian dude! Sharing is caring! Didn't you ever watch those dinky kids' shows?"

Everybody but Wufei nodded in agreement, shockingly.

"No! Only the weak watch those!" Wufei growled, shifting to get a better grip on the box. "And my name is **Wufei**! And I'm **Chinese**! And I **don't care**!"

Everyone besides Aidenn hung their heads in shame, while Trowa muttered something about, "That means the bastard doesn't share!"

"Oh my goodness!" Aidenn bubbled. "That means I was right about the engineer thing!"

"Aidenn!" Ailene screamed through a mouth full of peanut butter.

"What?" Aidenn cried. "I thought we already went through this?"

"But you're doing it again!"

"Girls! Please! Would you mind telling me how you got underneath our boys' locker room? And who exactly you are?" Lady Une tactfully intervened, even though there was still some furious T-mailing going on.

"Well," Ailene stood up and began, "I'm Ailene and that's Aidenn, and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for somebody cough Aidenn cough holding the map upside down." After making this proclamation, she sat down.

Aidenn blushed before shooting back, "I marked it 'This side up'! Unfortunately since somebody," pointed glare at Ailene, "had forgotten to replace the batteries in our headlamps, I wrote it upside down."

Lady Une rubbed her temples and asked, "Are you telling me you… tunneled in? Completely **undetected** before you got to the locker room? On **accident**?" The twins nodded, still fighting in their heads. "Really, boys. I thought you were better than this," Lady Une commented, swallowing three large pills with smiley faces printed on them.

"Oh, come on!" Duo whined. "They're really good! There was no sign until they broke through! No tremors, no noise, no nothing!"

Lady Une thought her hands were going to become permanently stuck to her temples, and said dejectedly, "Well, as far as I can see it, girls, you've managed to infiltrate the headquarters. You know too much. So you can join the Preventors, or walk out that door." She pointed to a door with a large red light over it.

Ailene walked over to the door, put her ear to it, and slowly turned the knob. Hearing the sound of ten machine guns being cocked, she dropped the knob hastily.

Aidenn swallowed hard. "Where do we sign up?"

Lady Une clapped her hands brightly and fairly squealed, "Alright, now that's out of the way, let's have some introductions!"

Trowa clapped a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Ma'am, you're getting a little **too** happy. Perhaps you should excuse yourself."

"Oh, right, right, Trowa! On my way!" she giggled, turning the knob of the red-light door.

"**Wrong door!**" everyone in the room screamed, hoping it wasn't too late.

Lady Une dropped the knob and skipped to the other door. "Thanks all! We all know what happened last time," the G-Boys shuddered violently. "Gee! I am going to be so **pissed** when my mood heighteners wear off!" Finally she left the room, skipping wildly and flailing her arms about.

An awkward silence settled in the room. Somebody (they later figured out it was Trowa) began to make cricket noises, highlighting the awkwardness.

Quatre coughed into his hand. "Right then, introductions! I am Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, otherwise known as 04."

Aidenn nodded and Ailene had pulled a notebook out of her cargo-shorts pocket to write it all down. "Okay, cute blond boy is Quatre, his big robot thingy is called Sandrock, and something about the number four. Who's next?" she smiled like she had taken one of Lady Une's mood heighteners.

Duo waved his arm wildly, "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Ailene nodded, poised to write everything down. "My name is Duo Maxwell and I am Shinigami! Fear me!" He held his hands over his head in a sort-of bad horror movie imitation. "I pilot Gundam Deathscythe and my code name is 02!"

"Wait, we get code names?" Aidenn asked excitedly. "I want mine to be something like… Kitten Velour or Dash Unicorn!"

"No, they have to be numbers," Quatre sighed, "or else mine would totally be Mr. Fahrenheit or something like that."

"Moving on!" Ailene prompted. "Okay, so braid boy is-,"

"Hey wait! I don't get a cute?" Duo interrupted indignantly.

"Okay, **cute **braid boy is Duo Maxwell, something about a shitty game-,"

"**Shinigami!**"

"Whatever. His robot is Deathscythe, and he's number two."

"Oh, that sucks!" Aidenn commiserated. "Now instead of shouting, 'I'm number one! I'm number one!' you always have to shout 'I'm number two!' and that just isn't as cool."

Duo sighed as if it were a great burden, and the strong boy volunteered, "…I'm…number one…?"

Ailene leaned over and murmured in Aidenn's ear, "Oh, honey, we already knew **that**!"

After having successfully gathered information from the strong boy (Heero Yuy, 01, Wing) and pointy bangs boy (Trowa Barton, 03, Heavy Arms), it was finally the Asian's turn.

"And finally, the grumpy Asian's turn," Ailene grinned evilly.

Aidenn started nudging Ailene in the ribs with her elbow, "Don't forget **Super Haawwwt**!" Ailene snorted as the boys, minus Wufei, coughed into their hands.

"Excuse me, but where I come from, I am a 'Handsome Fella'," Wufei pointed out indignantly. "Ask Quatre! He's been there!"

"Sorry, dear, you're not my type…Whoops, wrong crowd!" Quatre giggled. Wufei sighed and relayed the relevant information to the girls.

"Chang Wufei, 05 (Ah ha ha ha! He's last!), Shenlong, called Nataku. Okay! We're done! We can leave!" Aidenn clapped her hands excitedly as the boys let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Shit," Heero groaned. "We have to check out the tunnel."

Aidenn and Ailene gasped, "Why? It's perfectly safe! We even included toothpick supports this time."

"Somehow, that's not so reassuring," Wufei snorted condescendingly.

Heero's eyes widened. "Yeah, we'd **better** check that out."

Thus the group made their way back to the boys' locker room. Wufei, loath to leave his fried rice, brought it with him. This was bad because sometimes he would say things like. "How come you have already eaten? The author made no note of this! Dishonor! Injustice!" flinging his chopsticks and raining fried rice on the walls.

Upon reaching their final destination, the girls gave Quatre a tour of the tunnel.

"And this is where we avoided a massive cave-in because Ailene remembered to bring the Super Hold Hair Spray. If she hadn't… well, we wouldn't be here today," Aidenn nodded gravely while Ailene, blushing, said it was nothing.

Quatre smiled, "Oh, you mean the Des Fleurs Hair Spray? That stuff is great! I swear by it!" The twins affirmed this opinion. "But really," the blond continued, "the workmanship of this tunnel is just amazing! How did you dig it in such a short amount of time?"

"Our spoons," Ailene answered confidently.

"…Spoons?"

"Yes! Of course, these are no **ordinary** spoons," Aidenn delivered the marketing pitch for their spoons.

"Let me get this straight," Quatre said, "you motorized spoons, which makes them high-powered, low-cost, easy to carry mini shovels?"

Both girls nodded vigorously. "And the best part is, they go whir!" Aidenn turned on a spoon to demonstrate.

"Indeed, they **do** go whir," Trowa commented approvingly.

"You do nothing for me!" Wufei spat at his chopsticks.

They startled the twins and Quatre, who hadn't realized the other boys were there.

"Okay… well, you can go now," Heero said.

The twins turned to leave, but to the boys' dismay, turned back. "When should we come back?" they asked simultaneously.

"Does 'never' work for you?" Wufei asked while Duo kicked him in the shin.

"Tomorrow, I suppose. After school," Heero decided, after making a face that said he agreed with Wufei.

"Alright!" Ailene chirped brightly.

"We'll come the usual way!" added Aidenn.

"Oh, great, now it's the '**usual**' way!" Wufei moaned.

After walking a ways down the tunnel, Aidenn turned to Ailene and complained, "Aw, geez! I'm never gonna be able to keep them straight!"

"(Ha! Quatre, straight!) I'll never have any trouble. Their numbers correspond to their date-ability ratings!" Ailene giggled.

"Wait," Aidenn puzzled, "you ranked Wufei behind a gay guy?"

They laughed until they heard an angry Wufei shout, "I heard that, you dishonorable women!" and pelted them with fried rice. Then they laughed hard.

Author's Note- Yea. This was a long chapter! Actually, it was two, but I decided to combine them. :nods: If parts of this are weird, please keep in mind that my sister and I write this late at night.


	3. The Third Chapter!

Summary- When Aidenn and Ailene accidentally tunnel underneath the Preventors Headquarters, they're pressed into service. How will the G-Boys deal with this, especially with tensions running high in international politics? 

Disclaimer- This should be obvious. I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't profit from it. If I did… well… I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction! O… and all original characters are mine no takey!

One More Guy/Girl Cliché… Or … Not 

The Third Chapter!

The boys had just finished showering after their training session- except Quatre, who always finished early to do his hair- and were making their way back to the locker room, towel clad.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Quatre (boxer clad) was entertaining the twins with embarrassing G-Boy stories.

"And one time, Heero 'self-destructed'!" Quatre said with a sly grin.

He and Aidenn burst out laughing, but Ailene giggled uncertainly. "You don't get it, do you?" Aidenn asked, and when Ailene blushed, she added, "That's pathetic."

As Ailene's blush deepened, she retorted, "Well, it doesn't make sense! He's still alive!" Her face brightened as it dawned on her, "Ooh! Ha ha! That's funny!"

Enter the four remaining betoweled G-Boys.

And four jaws hit the floor, only to be scooped up and escorted back into the shower room. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei stuck their heads around the corner of the door and bellowed, "**Get out of here!**"

The twins sighed and stood up. Quatre glared at the other boys for interrupting their conversation and said, "I guess you should go back into the tunnel."

Eventually Quatre stuck his head into the tunnel and motioned for the girls to come up. The G-Boys all sat on benches lining the room and all- except Quatre- had pissed off looks on their faces.

Heero's death glare was locked onto its targets as he hissed, "I cannot believe you--,"

"**Cut your hair!**" Duo cried. "I mean honestly, it was **so beautiful**, Ailene, and just go and cut and dye it!"

Wufei looked over at Trowa, "Trowa, please tell Duo what he did wrong."

"Duo, you…changed the subject," Trowa stated gravely. His lower lip began to tremble, and he waved his hands erratically in front of his eyes, "I… I just need a moment! Start over without me!"

Wufei glared at Duo as he patted the tall teenager's shoulder, "You know how Trowa gets about this!"

"Oh! Oh no! I'm sooo sorry! Start over!" the braided boy apologized, as he ran over to hug Trowa, who pushed him away. (Quatre, in the corner, threw up his hands in exasperation.)

Heero nodded, reinstated his death glare and hissed, "I cannot believe you walked in on us like that!"

"Technically, you walked in on us," Aidenn pointed out.

"Quiet, woman!" Wufei growled. "The point is, you just can't come over whenever you want! You have to let us know!"

"Is that all?" Ailene asked peevishly.

Heero blinked in surprise, "Well, yeah."

"May I continue?" Duo looked at the other boys, who all nodded. "I can't believe you cut your braid! It's so short now! It's like a **boy's **haircut!"

Ailene rolled her eyes, "As if you can talk. Besides, it's not like I can work somewhere where I'm making the same fashion statement as someone else, and I've always wanted purple hair, so I figured now was the time to do it." Everyone eyed her freshly cut hair, which was purple at the roots, but then faded to blue, and ended as light green at the tips. She blushed, "Well, I cut my hair before I dyed it, and I had to bleach it. But I must have applied the dye incorrectly because all of the purple concentrated at the scalp!" Ailene looked nervously around the group. "Does it really look that bad?"

Wufei opened his mouth, but Aidenn quickly slapped her hand over it. "Look, buddy," she whispered through a fake smile, "I know you want to say something witty yet scathing. Perhaps 'Yes.' But unless you want to have to deal with some feminine emotions, I wouldn't."

She slowly released him, scared at what may come out of Wufei's mouth. Thankfully, the Asian valued their lives and went with the generic fake, "It looks great!"

Heero blinked several times, wondering whether or not this was another one of his nightmares, where the girl of his dreams' hair was pasted onto Ailene's head. He glanced about the room quickly, speculating the possibility of the other boys knowing of his propensity for girls with dyed hair A/N- that would be dyed as in weird colors like blue or green.

Heero decided that the best plan of action was to cough surreptitiously into his hand and glance about the room some more. And not making eye contact. Eye contact is bad. Especially with Quatre around. Girls and gay men can see right into your thoughts. (Over in his corner, Quatre giggled, pointing at Heero.)(Damn him! Heero thought)(Aidenn giggled as well.)(Great! Now the other one knows! Heero thought again.)(Granted, neither knew. Quatre was giggling and pointing at him because he was wearing his bicycle shorts, and Quatre thinks bicycle shorts are funny. Aidenn was giggling because she thinks Quatre's giggle sounds funny and, quite frankly, she likes to giggle. Then she noticed where Quatre was pointing and she giggled harder. Because though bicycle shorts may not be funny, Heero in bicycle shorts most definitely is.)

Wufei, getting sick and tired of all the giggling and the lack of eye contact, pulled a rubber chicken from out behind his back and said, "Whatever. It's time for your initiation!" He then proceeded to laugh evilly.

Aidenn and Ailene began to beam. "Oh! Do you mean that thing wear you have to waltz with the chicken on top of the highest building in town while singing songs from _The Sound of Music_, because we so totally did that already and we had a blast!"

Trowa and Quatre stared open mouthed at the girls, and Duo began to fiddle nervously with his braid. Pulling Wufei over to the side of the room, Heero whispered in the Asian's ear, "Great, now we have to think of a NEW initiation!"

"Uh…erm…. We'll have to improvise!" Wufei stuttered. He turned to the girls, who had started prancing about the room singing _Edelweiss_ and twirling the chicken, and said, "You….must…eh…must—"

"Shower in your sticky icky boys locker room showers and then put on your sticky icky smelly boys clothes? That'd be so NASTY! I really don't want to do that!" Aidenn suddenly interrupted, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ailene gave her a hard smack on the back of the head, "You idiot! Now they'll make us do that!"

All five boys started to grin evilly and tapped their fingers slowly together.

Five minutes later, In the Bathroom 

"It worked PERFECTLY! I knnneeeewwww it would work," Aidenn said, dripping wet from the sink as Ailene shoved a ceiling tile out of its place and grabbed a duffel bag of clean G-Boy clothes hidden up there.

Ailene pulled on a pair of oversized bike shorts and snickered, "Heero has a big butt!"

"Dang! He DOES!" the other twin exclaimed after aiming a glance at Ailene's backside.

Finally the girls were all ready; Ailene wearing Heero's bike shorts, Trowa's turtleneck, Quatre's vest, and Wufei's slippers, Aidenn wearing Wufei's tank top, Trowa's weird white pants, Heero's yellow sneakers, and Quatre's goggles. Two items remained in the bag: Duo's hat and his watch.

"I want to wear the hat!" Ailene squealed, lunging for the item in question.

"No way!" Aidenn grabbed it out of her hands. "You got to wear the vest, I get to wear the hat!"

Ailene snatched the hat, "Come on! You're wearing the goggles which are like ten times better then the stupid vest, and wearing the goggles with the hat would look retarded!"

"Fine," the other twin grudgingly conceded. "The watch has a glow in the dark function, anyways."

"Really?" the green headed one giggled, and went over to the light switch. She switched it off. In the middle of the room, attached to Aidenn's wrist, was a small circle of blue-green light.

The sisters looked at each other excitedly, "RAVE TIME!"

Quatre, upon noticing the lights flicking on and off rapidly and a really funky bass line emanating from the other side of the door, poked his head in the room, "Come on, ladies, they'll get suspicious. They can't know that I'm the 'in' here, okay?"

"Whatever, rave pooper," the twins muttered, while exiting the bathroom. They put on their best 'this so totally BITES' faces and turned to face the boys.

The boys all blinked in unison, and then began to laugh very hard and very loud.

"You all look like children of the 80's!" Duo managed to say between chortles.

The twins glared at the boys. "We WERE born in AC 180, you know!"

Wufei smirked at Heero, "Hey man, Ailene's in your pants!"

Ailene's eyes widened, "Eeew! That wasn't exactly what I was going for!"

Heero punched Wufei in the stomach, "Yeah, well, Aidenn's in Trowa's pants!"

"Hot damn!" Trowa cheered. Everybody turned and looked at him quizzically. "High score!" he said as he turned to face the group. "What? Did I miss something?" He was holding a hand-held gaming device. (If anybody had been watching Wufei, they would have seen his eyes narrow; however, everybody had been too busy staring at Trowa.)

Finally, the boys deemed it fit for the girls to change back into their old clothes. The girls walked into the bathroom. "Yes! Quatre's the man!" Aidenn cried as she and Ailene high-fived.

When the girls had gotten out of the boys' pants, Quatre came into the bathroom. "Ladies, you did great!" he congratulated.

"Thanks for the clean clothes," Ailene said as she gave the blond boy a hug.

"And the idea!" Aidenn joined the cornucopia of love.

"One thing though… did you really do the old initiation?" he asked puzzled-ly.

"Oh yeah, our _Edelweiss_ number was the best," Aidenn nodded.

"They even offered us spots on the cast of _The Sound of Music: Colony! _But we turned them down," the green-haired twin explained.

"…Right," Quatre said after an awkward silence.

The girls giggled and ran out of the bathroom, jumping into the tunnel.

Duo heard a bass-line drifting up from below, and glanced down at his wrist. "My watch! Hey! Give it back!" he yelled down into the hole. "The least you can do is invite me!"


	4. The Fourth Chapter!

Summary- When Aidenn and Ailene accidentally tunnel underneath the Preventors Headquarters, they're pressed into service. How will the G-Boys deal with this, especially with tensions running high in international politics? 

Disclaimer- This should be obvious. I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't profit from it. If I did… well… I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction! O… and all original characters are mine no takey!

One More Guy/Girl Cliché… Or … Not 

The Fourth Chapter!

The boys were enjoying a rare, **quiet **day in their locker room (which had only become rare after the G-Boys met Aidenn and Ailene) when it was suddenly interrupted.

"Gimme that squeaky hammer!" a girl's voice cried, piercing the calm.

All of the boys groaned. Actually, only Heero and Wufei groaned, but for dramatic emphasis, we'll say that all of the boys groaned.

"You mean this one?" another girl giggled, which was followed by a faint squeaking noise and an indignant "Ow!"

Wufei sighed. "I suppose we'd better see what they're doing. Hey A-Holes!" he screamed down into the abyss (thinking A-Holes was a very clever nickname for the twins, seeing as their names start with A's and so does the word 'Ass'). "What are you doing?"

"You know," Ailene poked her head up into the locker room, "that's not very funny or clever. What if we started calling you a 'W-Hole'?" Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo exchanged puzzled looks whilst Trowa giggled quietly.

Distracted by the 'W-Hole' comment, Wufei didn't notice Aidenn until she had already hit him over the head with the squeaky hammer and jumped back into the hole to the tunnel.

Thoroughly pissed off, Wufei followed her into the tunnel and chased after her with his slipper raised menacingly over his head. Both the predator and the prey disappeared into the depths of the tunnel.

Ailene shrugged and looked up at Heero expectantly.

"What?" he asked, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Well, it's just that you've got the funny look on your face that means you have to tell us something," she pointed out.

Both Duo and Quatre looked thoughtful. "Hey!" Quatre cried. "He does get that constipated look on his face when he needs to tell us something!" Duo, hand on his chin, nodded.

Trowa, who was still giggling about 'W-Hole,' snapped to attention and agreed, "Yes, constipated, quite so!"

Heero blinked. "Right. Anyways, I do have something to tell you," he said. All of the others looked at each other in a 'Hey! We were right!' sort of manner. "In two weeks, the Preventors will be attending an International Pacification Gala."

"Can't they just say 'peace'?" Duo asked, slightly put out. "How am I supposed to remember such a long word?"

"All of the former Gundam pilots must attend, so as to prove our allegiance to the cause," Heero finished.

"Um, what's that have to do with Aidenn and I?" the green haired girl inquired.

"Because," Heero rolled his eyes heavenward, "Lady Une commanded us that two of us pilots have to take you and Aidenn as our guests."

"Oh."

Wufei and Aidenn crawled out of the tunnel, both covered in bruises.

"My slipper feels funny now!" Wufei whined with an accusatory glare at Aidenn.

"Yeah, well my hammer doesn't squeak any more!" Aidenn returned with an equally accusatory glare.

The two stood there growling at one another until Duo tapped Wufei on his shoulder, "Hey?"

"What?" the Asian and the brown haired twin snarled.

Backing up a step, Duo put his hands up in front of his face saying, "Heero's got that constipated look on his face."

"The one that means he has something to tell us?" Wufei asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder in Heero's direction.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Never mind!" Aidenn waved her hand vaguely. "I just got a T-mail about it. So," she turned to Duo, "who are you taking to the Gala?"

"Gala? Taking?" Wufei demanded, looking around confusedly. Everybody ignored him.

"Well," Duo said, rolling his eyes slyly, "I **did** have someone in mind…"

"Oh! Who? Who?" Ailene jumped around him excitedly. "Tell us who!"

"I was thinking about asking Taylor," the braided boy nodded with a knowing look on his face (A/N- Think about ghetto kids saying "Mm-hmm, you got that right!"…you know, that ghetto recognition nod…).

Aidenn and Ailene looked over at Quatre. _Who's Taylor?_ They mouthed.

_We don't know!_ Quatre replied. _We can never figure out if it's a boy or a girl!_

Heero, oblivious to the twin's and Quatre's wordless conversation, turned to the twins and said, "So what we want you to do is go hang out with Relena Peacecraft at the mall today."

"Why?" both girls asked in unison.

"Because," Heero stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "we don't want to hang out with her. Plus, you're all teenage girls. You can all scream over some boy band or another."

"…Whatever. The only boy band I like are the Backsync Boys, and that's only because Willy's in the band," Ailene said. She looked at her sister over her shoulder, "By the way, Willy and I are so totally made for each other and we're going to be very happy and get married and live on Earth. So there!"

Heero blinked several times in rapid succession, then shook his head as if to clear a bad thought. He casually took out a pen and wrote on his arm: **RECON—WILLY, BACKSYNC BOYS**.

Then everyone noticed that Aidenn and Trowa were dancing and singing.

"You are… my fire," Aidenn sang, turning and clapping.

"My one... de-si-re!" Trowa was doing the robot.

"Believe…when I say… I want it that way!" they sang together, dancing in sync.

Ailene jumped into the dance: "So just tell me why!"

"Every little thing I do…never seems to be enough for you!" the trio caterwauled; Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei looking on in terrified amazement.

Wufei had had enough: "**Enough!** **Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your whole family!**" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Stop that dancing you miserable women!"

Trowa looked aghast, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you were dancing like them," Wufei apologized. "Only the weak dance like boy band members, who—"

"Are weak, yeah yeah, whatever!" Aidenn interrupted.

Heero jabbed Wufei in the back, "Hah! She knows your line!"

Trowa shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, I only watched the video cause I thought the girl was hot…"

Aidenn raised an eyebrow and turned to Ailene. The other twin blinked and opened the T-mail. _There was no girl in that music video…_ Ailene nodded.

Trowa, examining his shoes, looked kind of lonely. The twins walked over and patted him on the shoulders.

"Don't worry," Aidenn whispered, "your secret is safe with us."

Trowa smiled gratefully. "I'm not gay, I just like boy bands!" he murmured, wiping away a tear.

"We do too," Ailene hugged the tall boy. Heero added another note to his arm, so now it read: **RECON—WILLY, BACKSYNC BOYS… TROWA **

Suddenly Aidenn's watch beeped. "Sorry guys! We've got to get back to school."

Wufei looked at her in surprise. "If I were you, I would have given up on that a long time ago. I'm sure you can get a nice job at McDarlian's!" he said with a wicked smile. A/N: Oh burn! And, I couldn't resist making fun of Relena and McDonald's at the same time.

Ailene Z-snapped at Wufei. "We have all A's, thank you very much."

"Well, what classes are you taking?" the grumpy Asian asked grumpily. "Remedial bowling?"

"Physics—," the twins began.

"Hah! I took Quantum Physics!" Wufei jeered.

Aidenn and Ailene looked exasperated. "Asians never let you finish!" Aidenn sighed. The green-haired twin slapped her hard upside her brown head.

"Shut it!" she hissed at her twin. "We're taking Quantum Physics 2, you didn't let us finish our sentence!" Wufei looked aghast.

" My favorite subject is Existential Theorems," Aidenn added.

"I like it too," Ailene concurred, "but I prefer Utopian Literature."

"Really? How did you like that lecture in Discrete Math?"

Trowa could not deny the feelings deep within him. The words bubbled up unbidden to his lips, "I—I don't think you should talk about it! It sounds very hush-hush!"

Aidenn and Ailene beamed at him. "You're the big brother we never had!" All of the boys—minus Trowa—shook their heads at the atrocity of that joke.

"Brother?" Wufei groaned. "Why don't you just marry the guy?"

Trowa clapped a hand on the Asian's shoulder. "We like to prevent in-breeding when we can."

If the boys had been watching they would have seen the brown-haired twin climb the wall using those awesome suction-cup glove things and then repel down into the hole, and they would have also seen the green-haired twin do an interpretive dance around the hole and then back-flip in, but they had all been too busy saying, "Oh."

Heero's pants began to vibrate. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre eyed him warily and began to back up.

"It's my **cell phone!**" he cried, pulling the device from his pocket. A/N: he has POCKETS in his bike shorts? It was a text message that read: WHERE DO WE MEET RELENA? THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS. WE ARE NOT KIDDING!

Heero looked up in surprise; he hadn't realized the girls had left. Then his cell phone exploded in his hands. "Ow! What the hell?" he shouted. "How am I supposed to respond without a phone?"

The boys looked confusedly at each other. Then something started singing "Baby Got Back".

Then the G-Boys saw it.

Heero tried to claw his eyes out.

Trowa dove into the tunnel (it was a lovely swan dive).

Duo screamed, "OH MY GOD! I JUST LOST SIGHT IN MY RIGHT EYE!"

Quatre pointed at Wufei and cried, "Did you just **grab your own ass?**"

Wufei did have a hand on his butt. "It's my cell phone!" he pulled the phone out of his back pocket. A/N: Did you notice where it was singing "Baby Got Back"?

"Dude," Heero shook his head at Wufei, "Is that really your ringtone?"

Wufei improvised, "Well… my rice… attacked it this morning… and… I kind of thought… something was wrong… because normally it… attacks my… tea…." He dropped off, feeling the collective stare.

Duo raised his hand and waved it wildly.

"Yes?" Wufei asked dejectedly.

The braided boy rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Ok. What drugs are you on, and where can I get some?"

Wufei sighed and looked at his cell phone; he, too, had received a text message: USE QUATRE'S CELL PHONE. AND FIND A NEW POCKET FOR YOURS! THIS MESSAGE WILL ALSO SELF-DESTRUCT. HAVE A NICE DAY !

"Ah! Stupid women!" Wufei looked at the charred remains of his cell phone.

Quatre opened his vest, revealing eight phones—one for every color of the rainbow and a black one. Noticing the odd looks on the other G-Boys' faces, he said, "I filled up the address books…!" He pulled the black phone out of its slot. It then rang.

Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa said "Whoa!" in unison, sounding like a bunch of druggies.

Quatre smiled, "I know the girls." His text message read: WE JUST REALIZED YOU DON'T HAVE OUR NUMBER! OUR NUMBER IS 666-0937. WE WANNA BLOW THIS PHONE UP FOR FUN, AND WE KNOW YOU WON'T MIND, RIGHT QUATRE? ("Right!" Quatre giggled. "Why don't you like it?" the other boys asked. "Because this is my 'Do Not Call' list!" the blond boy smiled brightly.) YAY! HERE WE GO!

Quatre opened the door to the bathroom and threw his cell phone into the nearest urinal.

Trowa looked around the divider and examined the damage. "That was close." He ducked back and they heard a zipping sound.

Duo immediately threw his arms into a point above his head while Quatre blushed a livid pink and Wufei and Heero shook their heads slowly.

"A for Awkward. Very clever!" Trowa nodded his approval.

"Sooo…" said a still-blushing Quatre. "Does anyone remember the number?"

"Our number is 666-0937," Duo said in a perfect imitation of the twins' unison speaking voice.

The blond boy looked slightly freaked out. "Wow, Duo, that was…really… demonic."

"I do what I can," Duo said devilishly, which did not make Quatre feel any better.

"666, huh?" Wufei snorted, "I could've told you **that**." Everyone ignored him. Again.

Heero had edited his arm again: **RECON—WILLY, BACKSYNC BOYS… TROWA ** **…666-0937 COMMIT TO MEMORY NOW!**

"Whoa!" Duo slapped a hand to his forehead. "That was **my** watch!"

Meanwhile, at School… A/N: Wow! They left the Preventors Building! …Sorry bout all the Author's Notes…

Aidenn was in a locker. She pointed the little green ring of light in front of her, "Books… moldy cheese sandwich… ah, lock!" But before she could pick it, the door swung open.

"Oh, hello, Chet!" she smiled brightly. However, on the inside, she was pulling an Anakin—NooooOooooOOOOoooOOo!

'Chet' was the kind of boy your mother would want you to date—the sweater tied around his shoulders, the swoosh of hair with that one perfect ringlet in the center of his forehead, and a smile that was accompanied by a tiny little flash of light and some chimes.

"Aidenn! I was looking for you!" Chet flashed her one of his signature smiles while snap-pointing.

She edged her way out of his locker. "Whatever for?"

"I was just wondering whether you had a date to the prom yet," he leaned up against the locker. (Aidenn's head was right next to his armpit. 'Phwhoa!' she thought. 'This guy's so perfect his B.O. smells good! I could never date him!')

"Why, no, Chet!" Aidenn said, stating the obvious. "I'm only a sophomore! I can't go unless an upperclassman takes me."

"Well," he smirked, "how about it the senior class president takes you?"

Aidenn tried her best to look disappointed. "Oh!" she gushed. "I can't! I have a prior commitment! My grandmother dies that day!"

Chet slapped his knee. "You're so funny! I haven't even told you what day it is yet!" She grimaced grinned. "But if you're sure you can't make it—," Aidenn nodded vigorously "—then you can make it up to me by coming to cheer me on in the tennis finals this weekend."

Aidenn had a disturbing flashback to the last time she had gone. _Chet was up by one point. "Hey Aidenn! The score is love-one!" he smiled, "or, I suppose I could say you're the loveliest one!"_ She shuddered.

Chet gasped. "Are you cold? Here, take my letter jacket!"

"Thanks…I guess. Well, I've got to go to Existential Theorems on the other side of the building! Toodles!" She waggled her fingers and walked off. "Here!" she threw the letter jacket into the mob of girls who always follow Chet.

"She's so funny!" Chet chuckled, putting books back into his locker. "Existential Theorems is right down the hall! Ha!"

A mousy little freshman girl was behind Mr. Perfect when he turned around. "She—She walked out of your locker!"

"Aww," he cooed, "you're a freshman, aren't you?" The girl nodded. "As if a girl could walk out of my locker! Here--," Chet handed the girl a quarter, "—buy yourself something nice at lunch today." He patted the girl on her head and walked off. "Freshmen are so cute!"

The girl looked confusedly at the quarter in her hand and walked in a daze to the Girls' Bathroom. She tried to get into the third stall (it was the only one open), but it was locked.

She jiggled the door, trying to get it open, until one of the smoking girls told her, "Honey, that's Ailene's stall."

As if on cue, the denizens of the bathroom heard a splashing and muffled cursing emanating from the stall. "Godram! My foot's stuck!" After a strange sucking noise, a girl with green hair came out of the stall with a shoe in her hand, the door locking behind her. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked pleasantly, nodding at all of the smokers' salutations. She smiled at the freshman, "I wouldn't use that stall if I were you."

As the small girl watched Ailene leave the Girls' Room, she realized that she had never been so confused in her life.

Later, after School… 

"How will we know which one is Relena?" Aidenn asked.

Ailene looked at the post-it in her hand. "Um, he said to look for the gaudy limo…."

The other twin sighed, "Which one?"

"He said we would know…."

Aidenn shook her head. "You are so sad sometimes. Let me see what he said!"

"No!" Ailene protected her posty. "I mean… it only says that it's gaudy and we would know!"

The brown-haired twin narrowed her eyes. "Then why do you need a whole posty?"

"Just cause…No! Give it back!" Aidenn had stolen the post-it.

"665-4298. I see you got Heero's (home) number. You do realize that 4298 spells 'hawt,' don't you?" Aidenn raised an eyebrow.

Ailene giggled, "Well, I can't deny **that**!"

That's when the pink stretch Hummer rolled up.

Author's Note: Sorry about all the Author's Notes. I felt you needed a little clarification in some parts. And I'm sorry that some parts are so... weird. I blame my sister (Jill:Smiles:) And I'm sorry that it took so long to post. But we had no time to write, but now it's the holidays so we should be able to get things up pretty quickly. Yay!


End file.
